You Make Me Happy
by AnonymousRobot
Summary: Right After Episode 8, Waverly has come to the conclusion, that she is tired of losing people in her life. With Wynonna's help Waverly is able to visit Nicole in the hospital. Will Waverly tell Nicole her true feelings? WayHaught one-shot (Waverly Earp,Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp)


Waverly began to think about how she almost lost Wynonna; she wasn't acting like her typical self. She was really worried, I mean they had already lost Willow for god's sake. But Waverly was thankful that nothing happened to Wynonna, Wynonna was her " rock". She couldn't even bear to think about losing any more people in her life. Suddenly Waverly remembered Nicole.

"Hey Wynonna, can you help me with something? "Said Waverly with a shy expression.

Wynonna became serious and cocked her eyebrow "what is it, Waves"? Waverly smiled shyly at Wynonna and spoke "Well I know it's been a long day for you, but I need to see Nicole, and since you have a badge, I know you can get me inside the hospital".

Wynonna started to chuckle, "I knew something was going on between you two"! She hit Waverly on her shoulder.

You don't plan on scissoring right? Wynonna winked at Waverly,

This really annoyed Waverly. Waverly took a deep breath and said

"Let's go to the hospital, before it gets any later, what if Nicole is asleep? I know she needs her rest".

The truck drive to the hospital was a bit awkward for Waverly, she didn't know how to express her feelings for Nicole to Wynonna, I mean her whole life was about fitting in, and following the "popular "crowd. Even dating champ seemed to be the worst idea ever.

"What did I see in him", screamed Waverly.

Wynonna turned her head towards Waverly, and uttered, " kiddo, we all make mistakes, I love you and I want you to be happy, I think you deserve it, plus who needs a "pretty" boy? When you can have a really hot officer"

Waverly turned red and couldn't stop smiling.

They both got out of the truck and walked into the hospital, Wynonna told the security guard that she was there on official Black Badge duty,

"I'm seeking information about a crime regarding Officer Nicole Haught, I need to talk to the victim, you see I'm writing a report and I'm missing important details" Wynonna smiled,

She took the badge from her back pocket and showed it to the security guard who was in charge of admitting visitors.

" Ok, but is she coming with you as well"? The guy pointed at Waverly. Wynonna looked at Waverly, who seemed nervous by the way she was pacing in the hospital's hallway.

Wynonna exclaimed, "oh! She's with me, she is a black badge assistant", the security guard uttered, "very well, Nicole Haught is on the 4th floor, room 12"

Waverly and Wynonna walked together to the elevator. Waverly hit the 4th floor button, and the elevator closed the door behind them. When the elevator started moving,

Wynonna broke the silence" I think I'll wait for you right by the elevator, I want to give you ladies time to get re-acquainted " Wynonna grinned,

And Waverly said, " yeah, it's best Wynonna, you will probably embarrass me ".

As the elevator door opened, Waverly walked out and begin to look around at her surroundings. The hospital had bright white walls; you could hear the sounds of medical machines in the distance. It felt dark and lonely; Waverly thought this is because it was after hours. Room 12 was right in front of Waverly; it wasn't too far from the elevator.

She took a deep breath, and muttered, " this is it", which was barely audible. There was a curtain covering Nicole's section of the room, as Waverly walked in, she thought perhaps this was a bad idea, what if Nicole is asleep?

Nicole could see a form of a person in the doorway;

"Nurse, can you bring me some water"?

Waverly moved the curtain to one side, and looked down at Nicole, Nicole raised her eyebrow as to who was standing in front of her.

" Waverly, I'm sorry I thought you were the nurse",

Waverly sat in a chair that was close to Nicole's bed.

" Look I'm really sorry about earlier, I wanted to see how you are doing," said Waverly.

Nicole smiled, she opened her mouth, but words didn't come out. She was literally surprised; she wasn't expecting to see Waverly at this very minute. " I'm ok, well I'm starting to feel better now, I don't know why" Nicole said, and winked at Waverly.

" Wait, how did you get inside the hospital, visiting hours have been over for a while now?" asked Nicole.

" Wynonna, she was clever enough to get me inside, I really wanted to see you " stated Waverly. Nicole grinned when hearing Waverly's words.

" I'll be right back"

Waverly got up, and walked to the nurse's station to ask for some water. She brought back a white Styrofoam cup with ice water. She handed Nicole the Styrofoam cup, and sat back down.

"Thanks" smiled Nicole. Nicole started to drink the water, and once she was done. She kept staring at Waverly like it was some kind of dream. Nicole spoke in a whisper "maybe the medication is making me see things". She moved her hands towards the chair where Waverly was seated. She felt soft warm fingers grab onto her own. She knew then indeed it was Waverly Earp sitting right next to her. Their fingers were entwined. Waverly could feel butterflies in her stomach. She really liked Nicole.

"So earlier you said something about me on the porch?"

Nicole grinned sheepishly " yes all I could think about is how you smiled at me from your porch".

Waverly continued to look into Nicole's light brown eyes,

As she cleared her throat," I have Wynonna waiting on me, Nicole... I will come back to visit you tomorrow ".

She got up from the seat, she begin to feel like she couldn't breathe, she had heaviness in her chest. Waverly motioned with her hand good bye to Nicole as she exited out of the room.

"I'll be here waiting," exclaimed Nicole.

Waverly was not ready to express her feelings to Nicole. She was scared because of all the newly found feelings for a woman. Waverly never thought of herself as being gay, although she did have a crush on a girl in High school, but that of course never transpired. She walked towards Wynonna, who was too busy pretending her right hand was "peacemaker" in the lonely hallway.

"Hell's bells" exclaimed Wynonna "why are you back so soon, is she that fast"?

Waverly spoke softly, " I kind of freaked, let's go home, we have had a long day".

Nicole understood why Waverly left in a hurry; she was coming to terms with her sexuality. Nicole knew it could be a challenging time, she was just grateful to see Waverly. Her main hope was to take it slow, you know be friends first, let Waverly get to know her. Lying on the hospital bed, was the least of her worries, she kept thinking about Waverly's precious smile, you know the smile you see in Santa's pictures during Christmas. That smile could light up any room, and it did. A nurse walked in to give Nicole pain medication; it was an injection that was put in her arm.

"This will help you with the pain, let me know if you need anything Miss Haught"

Nicole just nodded, and started to feel sleepy.

A middle-aged doctor, who was doing his rounds in the morning, awaked Nicole. He had brown hair with blue eyes. He was very curious as to how Nicole was feeling, as well as the "crime" done to her. He kept asking questions.

"I was there when they brought you in, do you remember anything"?

"Do you know who the perpetrator is"?

" Why where you the wrong kind"?

Nicole sighed, she was still tired, and shouted, " Please leave me alone"

Nicole didn't want to start her day off bad, but in her head she wondered, "why is this doctor so interested"?

At 9AM, a tall male with a hat walked into the room,

Nicole said" first the doctor, now this" as she rolled her eyes.

As the tall male got closer, he seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

He spoke " are you Nicole Haught?"

Nicole looked up at him and said " yes, why?"

The tall male brought out a huge flower arrangement. The flower arrangement came in an elegant couture vase, with red, pink, and white long stemmed roses.

Nicole became animated " is this from Purgatory police department? I told Sheriff Neaxdley not to worry about me, I hope he didn't forget my cat"

"ummm…Just read the card, Have a nice day" said the tall guy

Nicole read his trucker hat "Western " she just grinned and was very curious as to whom would send her this beautiful flower arrangement. Nicole peeled the card from the flower arrangement, the card's headline was "Get well soon", she opened the card, and began to read it out loud "right now someone is thinking of you...Ok, it's me – signed Waverly".

She could feel her face flush, her face was bright red, and luckily the nurses were at their station. Nicole was grinning from ear to ear. Just within a few minutes, Waverly was able to make her day completely better.


End file.
